blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Shougen Ikuma
"}} Shōgen Ikuma (伊熊 将監, いくま しょうげん, Ikuma Shōgen) was a Promoter working with Kayo Senju in tasks given to them by the Government, as a member of Civil Security. Appearance Shōgen Ikuma is a hefty man with a vigorous muscular build, and tan skin as well as of tall posture. He has slanted eyes, thin eyelashes and small ears. The top of his head is covered by blond hair jagged upwards and several stands arching forward coming down below his thin eyebrows. At the sides, he keeps those portions of hair slicked back and reaching to the back of his head, which is covered by a bundle of blond hair in messy standards. His lower face is, however, covered entirely by a piece of clothing. Covering his left arm is a tattoo reaching from his shoulder to his hand, adorned with an intricately-designed skull and a pair of wings. Further; the head of the skull displays a robe covering its upper area. Following said design are flame-like lines that reach his upper hand enveloping the shield drawn at the center.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20 Shōgen dons a military outfit, including the husky dark boots and the traditional pants with different color markings. Around his waist he keeps a strapped accessory hanging loose with darker color edges. His upper body is solely covered by a black tank top revealing his well-defined body build. On top of it, keeping his sword in place at the back,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 is a massive belt circling his chest and stomach areas. His most prominent piece of clothing is a with the form of human's skull, including teeth, and a nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 2 Lower down, there are two crossbones and a cross necklace, as well as letters underneath saying "Kill or Die!!"Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 22 Personality Shōgen is a short-tempered man that finds kids like Rentarō and Kisara, that are part of Civil Security, nothing more than a burden. This is further empathized when he unquestioningly bashes his head against Rentarō in form of attack, calling him a shitty brat along the way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-22 Also, during their small scuffle, he seems to think very little of the Initiators, calling them mere tools. In addition, he is easily irritated when people interrupt his fights and his work.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-2 However, despite his cruel persona and lack of care for young Promoters, he saved Rentarō's life when said teen was nearly killed by Kagetane Hiruko.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 Though, afterwards, he tells him to stay out of his away and calls him an onerous brat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 39-40 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Badmouthing Kisara Tendō and Rentarō Satomi at the meeting he was summoned to by Seitenshi; for being kids and forming part of Civil Security at such age, Shōgen stomps his foot on the floor and tells them to turn around and walk away. Although, the young boy Rentarō does the complete opposite as he comes closer to his face and asks him for his company's name. In return, Shōgen forcefully smashes his head with Rentarō's, sending him several feet back as the people in the room laugh. Getting his fist ready as Rentarō gets back up, he calls him a detestable guy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-22 Shōgen reaches back for his sword, and absurdly questions Rentarō's "tool's" whereabouts. An enraged Rentarō responds to his questions by informing him that the Initiators are not tools, when he is suddenly stopped by Kisara seconds after. Her intrusion angers Shōgen, but before the latter can attack, a man calls his attention and orders him to stop. He does, and walks to a nearby wall, standing next to his hungry Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-7 When the meeting finally gets underway, Shōgen, along with the others inside the room, is shocked to see Seitenshi appear in a live broadcast. He listens to her as she explains that their mission is to retrieve a case that is thought to be inside the belly of the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area yesterday. Further; to annihilate the Gastrea. As the meeting continues, a mad laugh is heard around the room, turning out to be none other than Kagetane Hiruko. Shōgen unsheathes his sword and, quickly, rushes in to attack the masked man. However, it proves futile as a shield appears around Kagetane, causing him to lose grip on his sword. Although, with the help of his Initiator, he is quick to retrieve his weapon and attack Kagetane once again; proving pointless yet again. He then moves out of the way when the men in the room begin to shoot Kagetane with their guns. Shortly thereafter, Kagetane leaves after causing an uproar, as well as leaving behind Oose's dead head in the room inside a box. Despite this, Shōgen listens to Seitenshi as she explains the contents of the case.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-40 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Around the forest where the original Gastrea was spotted, Shōgen is approached by a weeping Enju, asking him for help. He follows her lead and is taken to where Rentarō is. He later navigates him to the hospital alongside the others. Before he left the hospital that day, however, he tells Kisara that Rentarō is simply an onerous brat. After Rentarō awakens, Shōgen comes across him at the place where they will strategize to bring Kagetane down. He comes near Rentarō and, calling him a hindrance, is thanked for saving his life. Not accepting the gratitude, Shōgen moves back and tells him to go back home. Before they can continue their small scuffle, Kayo Senju, his Initiator, pulls on his shoulder and informs him that it's time to depart. Before leaving, Shōgen tells Rentarō to stay out of his way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 38-40 After landing in the forest infected with Gastrea, Shōgen and Kayo see a blue, flickering light; heading towards it thinking it could be the other Civil Securities. However, much to their misfortune it turns out to be a Gastrea with and genes. Abruptly, Kayo throws a grenade at it due to her lack of knowledge on the Gastrea, causing Shōgen to separate from her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 7-8 Shortly thereafter, whilst Kayo is with Enju and Rentarō, he calls her and informs her that he and several other Civil Securities have located the masked man and Kohina, providing her with their location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 23 After speaking to Kayo on the phone, urging her to hurry to the port; suggesting that by the time they arrive the battle will be over, Shōgen ambushes Kagetane from above, with his sword in hand, glared at by the masked man.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-2 Moments later, when Rentarō and Enju arrive to the location, Shōgen appears from behind them, with a wretched appearance. He is happily greeted by the two, asking him if they finally took down Kagetane, but is met by shocked eyes when they take a closer look and note half of Shōgen's hefty sword severely buried in his back. Shōgen walks up to Rentarō and, mistaking him for Kayo due to his condition, asks him to bring him his sword. Enju grabs the nearby sword, calling Rentarō, and hand it to Shōgen, who notes its lightness. He holds out his hand to Rentarō and tells him to come with him to where Kagetane is, revealing that because they were late, they got beaten pretty badly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 11-13 He murmurs that this time, he won't lose. Enju comes close to him and grabs his hand, taking him towards the opposite direction. Along the way, he admits that fighting is great for a guy like him, who has the muscles but does not possess the brains. He then looks at Enju and reveals that when he fights, it's the only time he can truly feel he exists, asking Enju, whom he thinks is Kayo, that if it's the same for her. He begins to speak about how even though they try to get as far away from fighting as they can, they still suffer. He further continues to express his thoughts, stating that she was put through horrible times, such as being told that she should stay quite and be used as a tool by Shōgen, but claims that during that time, he justified her existence; as they are righteous. Dropping his sword, Shōgen falls to the ground as he takes his final breath.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 14-18 Abilities Promoter: As a Promoter, Shōgen is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as possess enhanced combat skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 35 Enhanced Speed: Shōgen, in contrary to his robust figure, displays remarkable speed, being several feet away from Kagetane Hiruko and ultimately coming face to face with the man in a matter of seconds despite carrying a hefty sword.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 24 Enhanced Strength: Shōgen was able to send Rentarō Satomi flying several feet back with a simple headbutt.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 21 Further; he is able to swing around his monstrous sword with ease.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 27 Enhanced Reflexes: During his fight with Kagetane, Shōgen portrays a set of noteworthy reflexes, with the vigorous man catching his sword in midair and freely swinging it right back to his desired location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 He was also able to rapidly move out of the way when the men in the room began to shoot Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 Equipment *'Shōgen Ikuma's Sword': Shōgen's main weapon of choice is a long, jet-black sword with two small staffs jutting outwards attached to the handle. Shōgen is seen carrying his sword at all time on his back, being held by a strap connected to his clothes. With said weapon, Shōgen shows great mastery; unsheathing it in a matter of seconds and attacking his opponents just as quickly. However, the sword was no match for Kagetane's Repulsion Shield, which knocked the sword out of Shōgen's grip. Despite this, Shōgen was able to recuperate his sword and sequentially swing at the target yet again in mere seconds. The sword's mass does not hinder Shōgen; rather, gives greater force to the attacks upon contact with the enemy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 24-28 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Shōgen comes crashing down from the sky with his weapon at hand, ultimately killing a man that was turning into a Gastrea. Standing next to Kayo Senju, Shōgen places the sword on his back, and visibly annoyed notes Rentarō's presence. He turns his back as Kayo disciples Rentarō on the duties of Civil Security Corporations, only to tell her to ignore him afterwards. Shōgen then watches as Rentarō leaves complaining about his taken target.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 3-4 Shortly thereafter, when multiple Gastrea attack a nearby location, Shōgen reappears and stands in front of the Gastrea; claiming that it will be fun as he looks at them. However, before he can confront them, he hears Rentarō evacuating the people around. He come close to him and, grabbing him by the neck, orders him not to get in his way. In return, Rentarō tells him that he is the one getting in his way. As the two argue, Shōgen notes as Enju passes by them and kills a Gastrea. Deciding to aid Rentarō and leave their argument behind, Shōgen grabs his weapon and readies to fight the enemy.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 10-14 Quotes *(To Rentarō Satomi) "You bastard. You sure are a detestable guy." *(To Kisara Tendō) "Hey, shitty bitch... What the hell was up with you just now!?"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 4 *(To Kagetane Hiruko) ''"I stayed quite, but you're running your mouth — You're noisy!!!" Battles & Events *Rentarō Satomi vs. Shōgen Ikuma *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Rentarō Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shōgen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastrea References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Civil Security members Category:Promoter Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased